How to Build: Vehicles
This page is a basic guide vehicle are made on the server. There are links to specialized links that deals with certain aspect of vehicle buildings below. Please read this before you get started with your future vehicle. Basics: Things you need to know *To build a vehicle you want to re-use, you need a plot in the Shipyard. *You need know what blocks can and cannot be used on the vehicles. See the Block Data room in Example area. *Need know where the Example Room is so you may know how a weapon or sign. (/warp example) *Remember about the built-in plot /shipyard commands work, how they can enhance your building. *Do NOT copy other player's vehicles, you can borrow ideas but not a duplicate. *Make sure Vehicles resembles a functional vehicle. The server has rules stating it can not be a rectangular or a true box shape. Making your own designs are fine, but they need resemble a actual vehicle to your best ability. *Getting a PLOT! Each vehicle (Ship, Aircraft, Tank) has specific plot it can be made. To get this plot, you need to do the command /shipyard open (plot type/size) Such example /shipyard open ship1. You MUST have earned enough points to unlock new plot to be able to get additional plots. Specifics The following is setting up your building. Know What you want build First determine what kind vehicle you want to build and what size. While Tanks & Aircraft have less sizes to choose from, Ships have large numbers. Looking at real work vehicles would be good idea use websites, such as Shipbucket, which as vast choices of designs to choose from. Such as the HMS Queen Elizabeth from 1916. Using such designs can help you shape your vehicle to your desire end results. Bare in mind designs, scale per plot may cause you be creative how it will work. Facings Vehicles plots have specific sizes and ways the vehicle must face. *Ships Plots - Anything launched from a ship plot (Submarine, Ship, Carrier, etc) must have the face away from the Plot signs. Thus back of the vehicle always is where the plot signs are. *Hangar Plots - Most Hangar plot signs must have vehicle face the direction where that plot signs are locate. Aircraft & Helicopters are built in these plots *Tank Plots - Ground-based Vehicles built in Tank plots has it's back/right side corner against the plot signs. Usually these vehicles are spawned directly in to a specialize arena for tank combat. Steps to building You want to frame out the vehicle before you do so. Following is for a ship. The following are suggestions of building, you can do it as you see fit. This is intended for players who have never built vehicle before. *Step 1 - Fly over the plot. Looking down, you can shape your ship from above. You can see how you can make it look like a ship. *Step 2 - Lay down the shape you want it to resemble sideways. Fill out the hull (skin of the ship), with the keel (back bone of the ship). *Step 3 - Fill in hull, this is the lower part of the ship below floor of the shipyard. Optionally, you can add what you need down there. Make sure you add air pockets (stuff where nothing goes in there, they are called void spaces.) so the ship can stay afloat. Engines signs are typically put inside lower hull to protect it from cannon fire and missiles. AA-Guns can easily destroy signs. *Step 4 - Add superstructure - This is the tower/command section of your ship. It essentially where you can drive for a surface ship. Where you place the ship sign, the Vehicle Control Sign, is called the bridge. *Step 5 - Add Weapons / Accessories - As a combat vehicle, you want your ship to have weapons. This Guide to: Vehicle Weapons will give you over overview of what weapons are available for your vehicle. *Step 6 - Once completed, spawn the ship and test it. With ships, adding a Buoyancy sign will help you test see if your ship isn't too heavy or too light. Make sure it works way you want when you. How To Build Per Type of Vehicle *How To Build: Ships - Vehicle that can operate on top the water. *How To Build: Submarines - Ship that can operate Underwater *How to Build: Aircraft - Conventional Flying Minecraft Vehicle *How to Build: Helicopters - Vertical Launching Flying Minecraft Vehicle *How to Build: Tanks - Ground-based Minecraft Vehicles Gallery NavalClash - Ship - Step 1 - Shipyard.png|Step 1 - Make overhead outline of your ship NavalClash - Ship - Step 2 - Shape Hull & fill out the outer parts - Shipyard.png|Step 2 - Add the keel and outside of the ship's hull (or lower part) NavalClash - Ship - Step 3 - Shipyard.png|Step 3 - Finish adding outside of the hull put to the where shipyard floor is. NavalClash - Ship - Step 3 - Add Engines - Shipyard.png|Step 3 - Add Engines to the lower part. Note: Engine signs are only needed. They can be anywhere, but engines need to be protected. Other ideas seen in the picture are decorative. NavalClash - USS Splendid - Guns & Superstructure - Shipyard.png|Step 4 - Add super structure and weapons NavalClash - USS Splendid - Shipyard.png|Step 5 - Signs and other essential equipment that needs to be added. Such as the Vehicle Control sign, Radar, other items you may want. NavalClash - USS Splendid - Completed and at sea - Shipyard.png|Step 6 - Test the ship, make sure it does not sink and everything work fine. Construction Notes * *;Protect You Vital Parts: Remember to protect your vehicle's vital signs, such as engine signs, vehicle control signs. Having a Helm, which is a back up controller of your vehicle is useful. *;Know your blocks : Blocks have two factors that must be considered. Aside from cosmetic appearance ( you don't want ugly vehicle) is weight and blast resistance. All vehicles have weight, if they weigh too much they will need excessive alot power to move and could cause water-vehicles to sink or air vehicles unable to go airborne. Blast Resistance is not a common thing thought of in Minecraft. However, it is a factor in navycraft since main weapon of a ship are usually TnT cannons. Each minecraft block is assigned blast resistance, namely from creepers exploding and TnT. Typical navycraft vehicles need to use blast resistant blocks in order to survive battle and still be useful. Link provided will show master list of block found in the game and what their blast resistant is. Bare mind for sake of game play certain blocks been either restrictive or banned from vehicles or been modified so they are difficult to use in large amounts. Category:Reference Guides